Squall, I am your father
by PuPu.Lyn
Summary: Without a father for 17 years, Squall didn't think he needed one anymore. Can a man as embarrassing to him as Laguna find a place in his heart? (Regular updates)
1. Chapter 1

Squall. I am your father.

 _Summary_ : Without a father for 17 years, Squall didn't think he needed one anymore. Can a man as embarrassing to him as Laguna find a place in his heart?

Disclaimer: I do not own FF, Square Enix does.

 **Notes** : Hi guys thanks for stopping by! I'd really appreciate it if you left a review for me to let know how you feel about the story so far and such! I'm sorry if the writing sucks, I'm so sleep deprived these days (I blame exams). Anyway, let me know what you think and check out my other stories if you like FF or Kingdom hearts. Bye!

Chapter 1: RealiSation

President Laguna Loire. Once soldier, once journalist, still president and always awesome. Or at least that's what he had always thought when not weeping into his room temperature glass of melancholic Moomba mimette, drinking away the solitude into the lonesome witching hour of his favourite Estharian bar, the _drunken Cactuar_. The usual clientele were the quiet, unassuming types, often depressed businessmen who were so focused on being depressed they never heard nor cared for the wailings of the unhappy president from the upper level of the VIP room.

"I…I…want _another_!"

"I…. _think_ you've had enough president sir."

"I….. _think_ you shhhould just get me another one." Laguna, head laying on the smooth marble counter, one hand grasping his once cold now lukewarm drink, the other lay limp swaying slightly. The man was so inebriated he could barely lift his head.

The bartender sighed and pulled up a stool from the opposite facing side of the bar counter, this was the third time this week the president had graced the establishment with his presence. Each time he entered he was jovial and radiated pure positivity, upon leaving each time he was a sobbing wreck, mumbling the same words time and time again _"my son hates me"_.

"Sir…If I may suggest something…" the bartender said, gradually pulling away the small shot glass from the president's lax fingers. "Why don't you just talk to your son, I'm sure the two of you could-"

"- _noooooo_ _no_ _no_ ….y-you don't _understand_." With his black tresses stuck to his pink tear stained face, the president propped his head off the counter to reply matter-of-a-factly. "My _son_ he…he doesn't even _know_ that I'm his father..."

The bartender now raised an eyebrow, genuinely perplexed. "Well, why haven't you told him…?" he queried, now quite confused regarding the matter at hand.

"WELL that's because…um.." Now sitting as upright as the intoxicated president could allow himself, he pondered in his drunken stupor. _Had_ he even told his son? He thought back to the few occasions where he had the chance to engage in banter with the stoic young man that he had come to love as a father would. Other than yelling " _WHOOOES YOUR DADDY?_ " every time the young man entered his office or only making the word 'father' when playing scrabble with him, Laguna really could not recollect ever actually _telling_ him that he, president Laguna Loire of Esthar was indeed his father.

Springing up from his seat in such vigour he almost toppled the table behind him, Laguna now knew what he had to do. With clarity of his new objective fresh in mind, his drunkenness began to dissipate as his soberness arose and consumed, he slung a crisp 1000 gil note from his inner pocket onto the counter and grabbed his coat off the mahogany hanger and headed towards the door.

"Thank you my good man!" it was as if the man had forgotten every sorrow that once plagued him. "I will tell him….tomorrow!" And with that, before the bartender could speak, Laguna was already on his way home to his humble palace only a few hundred meters away from the bar.

[Balamb Garden, 0548 hours]

 _Pipipipi_

 _Pipipipi_

 _Pipip_ -

"… _Who_ -"

"Heeeeya Squall! Mornin' kiddo! How're ya?"

Although unbeknownst to him, the president's son groggily wakes to the sound of his phone ringing. The young man wasn't the type to use or answer his phone on the basis of any sort of leisure. The fact that he had been purged from his slumber over something that didn't sound at all remotely like an emergency was enough to exasperate him. "President Laguna… _do_ you know what _time_ it is!?" he replied through clenched teeth.

"I think it's _time_ for the two of us catch-up!" As chipper as ever, the president either knew and ignored the obvious annoyance in his sons lethargic voice or he was oblivious to it altogether. "There is something _really_ important we gotta discuss!"

Hoisting himself up from the warm blankets of his soft bed, the tired male fought back the urge to yawn. "You can discuss whatever it is over the phone…it's a secure and untraceable line" he replied blandly. As he ran a hand through his light chestnut locks, he wondered if he'd have as much energy as the Estharian president did when he reached his 40's...knowing the company he kept, he doubted it.

"Er-no it has to be said in person, soooo you should swing by my place today! Oh! Bring your cute girlfriend and Ellone too! I miss them." The president made it seem like flying halfway across the world to have a chat was an easy arrangement to make. Squall opened his mouth to reply with a definitive _hell no,_ but was cut off before he had a chance to.

"Please Squall, this really is of the utmost importance. This isn't something I should say casually over the phone and even if I did…you'd most certainly hate me for it." The president's tone immediately became serious, even Squall began to feel slight pangs of trepidation upon hearing the sudden change in tone. "Okay…. _fine_." he conceded, sighing. This better be important.

"Cool! Okay see you, Ellone and Rinoa tomorrow-oops I mean today heheh!"

*click*

"…"

Turning the phone off so that there would be no further distractions, Squall slid back down under the soft blankets of his warm inviting bed. He closed his eyes and tried to salvage the few hours of sleep he had remaining before his free spirited partner would obligatorily barge into his room and forcibly remove him from bed. The weariness remained but the sleep would not come. He wondered what Laguna wanted to talk to him about, could it really be so important he'd have to leave his duties as commander for the rest of the day to see him? Not wanting to think about it anymore he pulled the bed covers over his head, curling into the foetal position that was most comfortable for him.

This had _better_ be important.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Expectations 

"So…we're going to Esthar? Today!?"

"…yeah"

It was now 8am, like clockwork his partner had tiptoed into his room at precisely 7.50am, drawn open the curtains (much to his chagrin) and as daylight flooded in and seeped into his eyelids, she'd sit herself down onto his bed and gently nudge him awake. What usually transpired after was a shower, breakfast together in the cafeteria and then the commander would head back to the third floor where his duties began for the day.

Rinoa on the other hand was usually issued her own duties from the headmaster who checked in from time to time and from other members of the garden faculty. Her duties mainly consisted of helping out with the younger cadets, helping doctor Kadowaki in the infirmary and sometimes even instructing older cadets in the ways of casting and drawing magic, who better to teach the qualities of magic than a sorceress herself? Free time during the day was scarce but upon evening hours Rinoa would often spend time outside of garden, running and playing in the moonlit Balamb fields with her loyal companion Angelo. While pets are stilled banned at garden, a special exception was made for the fluffy hero.

"I wish I'd known sooner!" Rinoa exclaimed.

 _You and me both_ Squall thought dryly still groggy from the lack of sleep deprived of him after Laguna's early morning phone call.

"There's so many cool things in Esthar! Oh! I really want to visit that restaurant where your food floats and-"

"-Rin…it's not a holiday." Squall interjected before the young woman got carried away.

"We're going to see what the president wants to discuss…we'll only be there for one day, overnight at the very most. Ellone will also be going with us, we aren't there to go on a date."

Upon watching her smiling face falter, Squall immediately felt bad for his choosing of words. He wasn't lying, but perhaps he could have worded it in a way that wouldn't have dashed her hopes so quickly.

"…Yes, I suppose you're right." Rinoa replied, still smiling but now her eyes trailed the floor, she felt embarrassed for getting so excited over something like this.

Squall had already mentioned that they were only going to Esthar to see what the president wanted. She felt silly for thinking that maybe Squall wanted to take advantage of the trip to spend some actual couple time with her considering that they hadn't been on a date outside of garden in months. It was wishful thinking on her part.

An awkward stillness drifted across the room and settled around the two, growing more stagnant with each passing second. Squall stared at his girlfriend sitting across from him, smiling sheepishly as her fingers played and flayed around with the shining platinum ring hanging on her necklace. She felt his stare but couldn't meet his gaze.

"Well, while you get ready I'll go tell Ellone!" Rinoa declared suddenly getting up.

The brunette impulsively grabbed her wrist as she got up off the bed, he felt her arm twitch in surprise to the gesture.

"Rin…um…"

Her deep brown eyes were now locked onto his. Squall sighed, he was aware that the only dates they'd been on were walking around the quad, chatting in the secret area of the training center and the odd dinner in Balamb for the past few months, neither of which were particularly long due to their schedules and not particularly _romantic_ either.

"I'll take you to that restaurant Rinoa and any other place you want to go to _if_ we have time after…remember _if_ we have time after-"

"-I can't wait!" The now ecstatic Rinoa wrapped her arms around the flustered male's neck. "Oh gosh I'm so excited!"

Squall slowly draped his arms around his partner, she faintly smelled of coconut and vanilla as she nestled her head on his shoulder.

" _So_ there's this restaurant with the floating food that I was talking about but it's reeeally popular although I'm sure they can fit in a seat for the presidents _son_ , amirite? Also I wanna pick up some stuff at Rinrin's store for Angelo in the shopping district and maybe Cheryl's store too! I heard they're giving away Rosetta stones becaush therth closhing-"

Squall squeezed her tighter, her face pressing into his chest, her voice now muffled as she continued to chatter away excitedly.

[Presidential palace: Esthar]

"Oh. My. Hyne. _Guys_."

The enthusiastic president mumbled pacing around his office. "I'm really gonna tell him! In a few hours!"

Laguna had invited his best friends and most trusted advisers to his office to help him out. Kiros and Ward. Both of which were brainstorming ideas and possible gestures the nervous Laguna could utilize to avoid either upsetting or freaking out his less than enthusiastic son.

"Okay, okay…I was thinking I'd just play it casual…so I don't scare him…or possibly make him mad…" Laguna explained.

"I think that's a good idea."

"…"

"Ward agrees too."

"Right? When I see him I'm just going to talk to him like young people his age do!" Laguna exclaims, still pacing around nervously as he feels that it's the only thing he can do to remain composed at the moment.

"When I see him I'll tell him…yooo duuude what's up! Guess what bruh? I'm yo daddy! Yeeeee-"

"-No. No, don't do that Laguna." Kiros says shaking his head. "That's a sure-fire way to get him mad...even disgusted."

"Well…how do you propose I tell him then, smartypants?" Laguna not-so-wittily replies. "I was going for the casual approach."

"…"

Both Kiros and Laguna turn towards Ward, the large robust man gestures that they come closer to listen to what he has to say. Both Kiros and Laguna do just that. "What do ya think I should say, Ward?"

"…"

"Could you repeat that Ward?"

"…!"

Laguna and Kiros exchange glances. "That…that's brilliant Ward!" Laguna remarks, walking over and slinging an arm around his muscular friend.

"Way better than Kiros's idea!"

Kiros raises a single brow while Ward nods knowingly.

"Okay Kiros, you be Squall! And I'll be me! Let's rehearse!"

"…whatever."

"Wow Kiros…you're _good._ "

Ellone rested her head against the cool glass canopy of the Ragnarok. She closed her eyes as flecks of sunlight danced on her face, the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the glass brought out an inevitable yawn which she covered with her dainty hand.

"Sorry for dragging you out like this, on such short notice, Ellone." Squall said quietly as he entered the passenger room.

Standing in the passenger room, he almost felt as if he was floating through the cloud. The transparent canopy was engorged in fluffy water vapor as the Ragnarok zoomed through the blue sky.

Ellone opened her eyes drowsily and turned to face the young man, looking so mature and smart in his SeeD uniform. A smile played on her lips as she gestured for him to take a seat near her. Sitting down next to her, her presence immediately exuded a maternal aura. Ellone was only in her mid 20's, not much older than him but he already felt at ease just be being in her company.

"Ellone? I'd prefer it if you'd call me sis...hehe" She said, chuckling to herself.

The young woman draped her pea green shawl around her shoulders and tucked her coffee brown hair behind her ears.

"Squall…do you know what uncle Laguna wanted to discuss with you today?" She asked, Squall could tell she already knew the answer.

"No, I don't."

The resolve in Ellone's eyes reminded him that this wasn't a leisurely trip, much to Rinoa's disappointment. He knew asking Ellone would be fruitless as she'd almost certainly tell him that it'd be better to hear it from the president himself. She placed a warm hand onto his shoulder, Squall tried not to wince as he didn't expect it.

"Squall…listen to uncle Laguna. And don't get mad okay." Ellone began, the resolve in her eyes unwavering.

"I've learnt that everything has happened for a reason, and rather than dwell on the past we have to cherish the present. I hope you come to cherish today after you learn what uncle Laguna tells you."

The SeeD commander stared at her, he made no attempt to quell the look of confusion displayed on his face. He had no idea what she meant and the closer they approached to Esthar the more worrisome he began to feel. She squeezed his shoulder and got up from her seat.

"It's a bit cold in here isn't it?" She remarked, making her way past the young man towards the door leading to the hangar.

"I think you should check on dear Rinoa, I'm sure she's feeling cold too up near the cockpit, I'm just going to go freshen up a bit." And with that, Ellone had disappeared to the hangar.

Rinoa _had_ been up near the cockpit for a long time, Squall realized. He left the passenger room and headed up the elevator to the cock pit. The Ragnarok was on autopilot, had they not been only 30 minutes away from their destination, Squall would have taken the reins of the draconic airship and flown the rest of the way himself, to save fuel.

"Rinoa…?"

" _Z_ _zzzz_ _..._ "

Squall chuckled to himself upon witnessing his sleeping beauty in the comms station, triple triad cards strewn all over the communication panels. They would be in Esthar soon, he decided to let her rest for the time being.

*whoosh*

The gold trimmed turquoise blue doors of the presidential palace swung open, as the attendant from the front desk makes her way into Laguna's office.

"President Laguna sir! We have detected the Ragnarock over Estharian airspace. Do the SeeD from Balamb Garden have an appointment sir?" She asks, her long robes slinking over her hands as she checks her electronic pocket planner for the presidents schedules.

"Yes! Let em in!" The president cheerfully gives out the order.

"Understood." She affirms as she disappears through his office doors.

"…"

"Yes, how are you feeling, Laguna? Excited?" Kiros asks the jittery Laguna, now pacing everywhere.

"You seem to be a bit…nervous." Kiros deduces.

"Nervous? Not at all! I'm just fff-urghh my leg!"

President Laguna grasps his trembling leg which had now cramped up due to the sheer anxiety of it all.

"…"

"Good idea Ward, I'll go get a heat pack from the storeroom."

As Kiros made his way towards the doors, it unexpectedly swung open again.

Hm?"

"Uncle Kiros! Uncle Ward! Uncle Laguuuna!" A glassy-eyed Ellone appeared running towards the president with the stifling pain surging up his cramped leg.

"It's been so _long_ —um are you _okay_ uncle Laguna…?"

Lying on the floor, holding his left leg, he smiled warmly at Ellone, who was his daughter in his eyes. Beyond the concerned looking Ellone, he saw his confused looking son and his now sheepish looking girlfriend standing in the doorway of his office. He had to admit, lying on the floor in a fetal position was a rather odd way to greet…anyone.

"Rinoa! Squall! Hey!"

The president exclaimed, rolling back onto his feet. He gestured to the two of them to get out of the doorway.

"Hey…get over here kiddos! I wanna tell ya something."

End: Chapter 2

 **A/N** : I'm sorry for such a long delay in updating (almost a year), my previous laptop gave up on me and in the process I had lost all my pre-written chapters (;_;). This was the only chapter I had that I could salvage but I will try to update much more frequently as I've already began re-writing up the next chapters! I'm really thankful for any sort of feedback and critique so please R&R if you can ^^ Thanks!


End file.
